femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Butler (Happy Death Day 2U)
Stephanie Butler (Laura Clifton) was a hidden villainess from the 2019 horror-comedy film, Happy Death Day 2U, the sequel to 2017's Happy Death Day. 1st Film (Introduction) Stephanie Butler was the wife of Dr. Gregory Butler, a hospital physician as well as a professor at Bayfield University. Dr. Butler was also revealed to be an adulterer, as he was having an affair with one of his students, Theresa "Tree" Gelbman (the film's main protagonist). In the first film, Stephanie appeared briefly and was introduced to Tree by Dr. Butler after she nearly caught the two kissing, with lingering looks from Stephanie seemingly implying she was aware of (or at least had suspicions of) her husband's infidelity. 2nd Film (Heel Turn/Death) Stephanie returned in the 2019 sequel, which saw Tree going through her time loops once again. This time, Tree was placed in a different timeline, with one of the many differences being that she and Gregory never met, and that Lori Spengler (Tree's attempted killer in the first film) was Gregory's mistress. In the sequel, Stephanie is shown arguing with Gregory, and after Tree learns about Lori's affair after she was saved from the killer by Lori at the hospital, Tree suspected that Stephanie had known about Gregory's affair. In the film's climax, Tree went to the hospital to save Lori, which began with taking the security guard's gun and shooting serial killer John Tombs to death as he prepares to stab Lori. She and Lori were pursued by the Babyface Killer, who was revealed as none other than Gregory, who was after Lori due to Stephanie finding out about the affair and released John Tombs as part of his plan. In a surprise twist, Stephanie turned heel by revealing herself as her husband's accomplice, shooting Lori from behind (Lori survived) and lambasting her for her affair with Gregory. The villainess ordered Gregory to kill Tree, who was disarmed by the couple during her brawl with Gregory. Stephanie later gave Tree's gun to Gregory, doing so to have Tree killed, only for Gregory to shoot and kill Stephanie instead. Trivia * The original intended ending to the first film had Stephanie appearing as a villainess and killing Tree following her ordeal with Lori. In the scene, Tree was visited by her father and Carter in the hospital, and was later informed by her doctor that she was to stay off pain medication due to her well being. After the doctor leaves, a villainous masked nurse entered and was preparing a lethal dose of medication for Tree, who reminded her of her doctor's orders. The nurse later removes her mask and reveals herself as Stephanie, who developed a vengeful heel persona after learning about Gregory's affair, and planned to kill Tree, which she does by injecting the medication. The ending was shown in test screenings for the film, and was received negatively by the audience, forcing the writers to come up with the theatrical version which Stephanie isn't a villainess and is oblivious to Gregory’s infidelity. Quotes *“(Tree: “Excuse me, what are you doing?”) It's for the pain. (Tree: “The doctor said no pain medication.”) Not your pain, Theresa. Mine. Did you really think you'd get away with screwing my husband?” (Stephanie snarling at Tree as she poisoned her in Happy Death Day's original ending) *"You really think I was gonna let a little whore like that ruin my life?" (Stephanie's remark after shooting Lori and revealing herself as Gregory's accomplice in Happy Death Day 2U) Gallery Heel Stephanie Butler.png|Stephanie displaying her heel persona during the original ending IMG 7438.png|Stephanie as the movie’s hidden final villainess in its original ending Stephanie Heel Turn 1.gif|Stephanie preparing to kill Tree, with the latter being initially oblivious about it. Stephanie Heel Turn 2.gif|Stephanie unmasks herself and prepares to reveal her true intentions to Tree, cementing her heel turn. Videos Category:2010s Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Jealous Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased